


Making A Deal

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting handcuffed to metal railings in empty warehouses happens to a lot of guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Deal

She laughed at the sight, and tried to hide it, pursing her lips together hard. Malcolm tugged at the handcuffs and frowned, and she coughed and spluttered over her laughter.

"A little help here Colonel?" he asked, "it's getting cold." He was blushing bright red and she took a deep breath and leaned over him.

"I wouldn't be so embarrassed Barrett, it happens to a lot of guys."

"Getting handcuffed to metal railings in empty warehouses happens to a lot of guys?" he asked, looking up at her as she picked the lock, getting an eyeful of her chest and looking away, face redder than before. She huffed out a little laughter again.

"And loose their trousers," she added, looking down at him, grinning. He didn't say any more, keeping his eyes glued to the floor and waited patiently for Sam to free him. "This happened to Mitchell twice."

"Really?" That did make him feel a little better.

"Three, actually, twice on the job, once, uhm, another time."

"Another time?"

"He was really pissing me off." He laughed at that, and she smiled down at him. "I won't do it again, he ruined a perfectly good pair of handcuffs."

"I'm sure," he mumbled.

"And we're done." She stood up straight and Malcolm pulled away from the railing and stood up, rubbing his wrists. You never got used to the after burn of handcuffs.

"Don't suppose you saw my pants when you were bursting your way in here to save me?"

"Sorry," she said, "but there's only Cam in the van, and he's in no place to judge."

"Yeah," he wasn't sure, and now he was stood in front of her, he really wanted to cover his crotch, but not make it really obvious he was covering his crotch.

"And you do have nice legs," she said, smiling, glancing down for a moment. It wasn't possible for his face to get any redder, but he felt the burn anyway. She smiled at him. "Come on, Cam might have a spare pair with him."

"I don't suppose any of this is going to help me get a date with you is it?"

"Oh I don't know, the legs help." She laughed, "I'm sorry Barrett."

"Did you give Mitchell this much grief?"

"Much, much more." He smiled, he was loosing her though, and had to do something to hold onto her attention, just long enough for her to say yes to a date. Outside of his job he'd done very few things that could be reckless, but Sam Carter? He couldn't imagine her doing anything that wasn't reckless.

He stripped his shirt off.

She grinned, eyeing up his chest.

"Very nice."

"Does this help some more?" he asked.

"A little."

"I'm not taking my briefs off."

"Second date?" She asked.

"Two dinners and a movie." He wasn't reckless but he could negotiate.

"Deal."


End file.
